


L'après-coup

by Calimera



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: He fell from grace, and William wasn’t quite sure what to do for him. However, he knew what grief felt like, and he would be damned if he ever left Dantalion alone!





	L'après-coup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/gifts).



> **This is a short fic I wrote for Naehja on tumblr a year ago after she requested a cute story with William and Dantalion.**
> 
> **It's probably less cute than she expected, but I tried my best to write something comforting. This stories has spoilers for Pillar 54, shortly after Baphomet's death. However I took some liberties with the manga’s events (like Dantalion staying after the events of the chapter). This was also written as _platonic _DanWill, however you are free to see it the way you want.__**
> 
> **__English is not my first language, so please be indulgent. If you notice any mistake, please tell me in a private message so I can correct my text._ _ **
> 
> **__Disclaimer: Makai Ouji doesn't belong to me._ _ **

Grief could take many faces.

 

Grief could be silent tears running slowly down the face and the veil of suffering clouding the eyes.

 

Grief could be violent sobs, the screams at the injustice of life and the cruelty of death and fists against a wall or the furniture.

 

Grief could be bittersweet farewells, the harsh yet willing acceptance of the inevitable and trying to go on.

 

Grief could be denial, the harsh refusal to accept what happened.

 

Grief could take many faces, but in the end it was always sad and painful.

 

William honestly couldn’t tell which face of grief Dantalion put on.

 

First, he had been angry, murderous. So murderous William flinched at the sight of the demoniac gleam Dantalion had in his eyes. Yet, William didn't move as Dantalion destroyed the whole room.

 

After, he calmed down but it was only a façade. William could tell by looking at his eyes. It looked like a whole storm was blowing, and it was probably the case. William had no doubts a violent storm was raging inside Dantalion.

 

William wasn’t quite sure what do to. He wanted to do  _something_. He just couldn’t stay here and do nothing. Not after everything that happened in the latest hours. He  _couldn’t_.

 

A point of guilt appeared into his being, and William tried to shrug it off. Rubbing weary eyes, William took a shuddering breath. Feeling guilty wasn’t going to help him, and it brought him memories from back then…

 

When he lost his parents, when he cried out of guilt and out of grief before their graves, before taking refuge in Kevin’s arms.

 

Was Dantalion feeling guilty too? Was he feeling the same grief he did, back then?

 

William had Kevin then. An anchor to confide in, and be with until he felt better.

 

Who was Dantalion’s anchor, the one who could ease his soul and calm down the grief?

 

The demon was kneeling, his head down, staring at nothing, and William’s heart tightened while looking at him.

 

His body moved on its own, and before he was aware of it, he started walking towards him.

 

To be fair, William wasn’t sure what he could do. He couldn’t just stand here behind him and do nothing! There must be something he would be able to do!

 

The trouble was, it was mostly Kevin who was the one comforting and William the one being comforted.

 

Then, he remembered London, and memories of Kevin standing before him with such a heartbroken expression on his face came to his mind. William remembered how much he had wanted to grab Kevin and never let him go. Then, William knew what to do.

 

Tentatively, as soft as a feather, he slowly put a hand on Dantalion’s shoulder.

 

He didn’t say anything. Words had always been his strongest point, but less when it came to emotional matters. He doubted saying “I’m sorry for your loss” would help. William had been in a similar situation before, and hearing these words didn't help him back then. Not to mention, he would probably sound stupid by asking him if he was alright. Of course he wasn’t! The events of the latest hours were still vivid and painful in everybody’s minds. Most of all, Dantalion.

 

He gently tightened his hold on Dantalion’s shoulder, wanting the gesture to be comforting. He felt very foolish, but he wasn’t honestly sure what to offer. Pity wouldn’t help, William knew that, neither would words of condoleances.

 

However, this seemed to be enough, as Dantalion’s gloved hand covered William’s. He tightened his hold on William’s hand, and he slowly turned his head so his cheek would rest on William’s wrist. His cheek was burning against the skin of his wrist, yet William didn't release his hold on him.

 

William tentatively put his other hand on Dantalion’s hair and stroked them, as Kevin would sometimes do when William was sad. He remembered how good it would feel, and it seemed to work because Dantalion closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy the gesture of affection.

 

They stayed there, in silence.

 

“It doesn’t feel real, does it?” William’s soft voice came out, and for a moment he sounded older than his years.

 

“… No.” Dantalion whispered at last, and William wasn’t surprised to hear how hoarse his voice sounded.

 

“I know the feeling. It has been… years since my parents’s death, but I never forgot.” The boy said in a whisper.

 

William sighed, he felt so powerless, so pathetic. “I wish there was something I could do.” he added.

 

_I wish there was something I could do for you_ , were the words he meant to say.

 

“You’re here, it’s already enough.” Dantalion assured him with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Really?” William couldn’t help but ask. Would his presence be really enough, even when he wasn’t sure what to say or what to do?

 

“More than you can ever imagine.” Dantalion told him in a whisper.

 

Dantalion looked up at him without blinking once, and William was so taken by those earnest red eyes he found himself saying: “Tell me…,” he began to say, and paused before adding: “Tell me what you want.”

 

“I just want to stay with you, by your side.” Dantalion said, and there was something so tender, so devoted in his eyes William’s heart skipped a beat, just for a second.

 

He had known Dantalion for months now, yet William was sure he would be surprised by the demon’s devotion for him until his dying breath.

 

William had a small smile. “Really? What would you want us to do?” he asked as he knelt besides Dantalion.

 

Dantalion smiled, a small smile but it was better than none considered William, and gently moved so he could also cover William with his cape.

 

“I would invite you for diner, I know a place where they serve the most delicious food in the mortal realm,” Dantalion began to tell. “Then, I would take you to visit some of the world’s greatest markets. They sell books I’m sure you would like. After this, we could…”

 

He talked, first slowly and then with more energy, as if life was blooming inside of him again. William knew he was still grieving, and that wouldn’t be enough to make him feel better. But, if he could ease his heart and soul just for a moment, and make him feel less alone, then he would be content.

 

He would get well, eventually. William wanted to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading, feel free to tell me what you thought about it!**


End file.
